Quests
Quests were tasks given to the player in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures by various NPCs. By completing them, the player was rewarded with Zombucks and XP. Crazy Dave Plant Plants Everyday Task: Start growing 8 plants in town. Rewards: 150 Zombucks and 15 XP Repairs Apparent Task: Staring repairing the Plantagon. Starting repairing the House. Collect coins from one of your buildings! Rewards: 150 Zombucks and 15 XP House It Going? Task: Build a Summer Home in your town! Connect the new house to the road using paths! Collect coins from your house Rewards: 150 Zombucks and 15 XP Zoom Zoom Zoom Task: Zoom out on your town! Zoom in on your town! Enter Fullscreen! Rewards: 150 Zombucks and 15 XP Nuts to You Task: Plant 5 Wall-nuts! Rewards: 20 Zombucks and 20 XP Bushed! Task: Place 3 Round Bushes in town! Place 3 of the totally different Spherical Bushes in town too! Rewards: 200 Zombucks and 20 XP Keyless Entry Task: Get the Brick from Cadaver Cavern level 10! Plants Love Gloves Task: Use Gardening Gloves in Combat three times. Dave's Not Dave's Box Box Task: Get Not Dave's Box from Killjoy Park level 22! The Angriest Pepper Task: Use Jalapenos in combat 5 times Rewards: 400 Zombucks and 40 XP Mag-Neato! Task: Use Magnet Plants in combat 5 times. Everybody Conga! Task: Take out 8 Conga Zombies. Then take out 33 Conga Line followers. Rewards: 450 Zombucks and 45 XP The New Hotness Task: Plant 5 Flaming Peas Rewards: 500 Zombucks and 50 XP Flame On! Task: Use Flaming Pea in combat 5 times! Rewards: 500 Zombucks and 50 XP Undying Friendship Task: Successfully defend against 3 zombie sneak attacks Attack your friends with zombies 3 times! Rewards: 500 Zombucks and 50 XP The ZFL Task: Clear a team of Football Zombies (11 Football Zombies) Rewards: 500 Zombucks and 50 XP Sham-ROCK!! Use Shamrock in combat 5 times Rewards: 550 Zombucks and 50 XP Rubble Rouser Task: Use Dynamite in combat 3 times Rewards: 550 Zombucks and 55 XP Zombies on Ice Task: Take out a dozen Frozen Zombies! BRR! Rewards: 550 Zombucks and 55 XP That's What Friends Are For Task: Attack your neighbors with zombies five times (Note: They don't have to succeed) Rewards: 600 Zombucks and 60 XP Bamboozled Task: Use Bamboo Shoots in combat five times Rewards: 600 Zombucks and 60 XP Bridge and Tunnel Crowd Task: Upgrade a Small House to Level 5 and upgrade the Bus Station to Level 2. Rewards: ??? ALL THE ZOMBIES! Task: Take out 25 Conehead Zombies, 25 DJ Zom-Bs, and a total of 150 zombies Rewards: 600 Zombucks and 60 XP Stick it to Them! Task: Get the stick from The Sever Glades Level 26 Rewards: 650 Zombucks and 65 XP Pea and Re-Pea Task: Plant 4 Repeaters. Rewards: 650 Zombucks and 65 XP Repeatability Task: Place 5 Repeaters in town or repeatable protection! Use Repeaters in combat 5 times for repeatable combat! Rewards: 650 Zombucks and 65 XP Mall Justice Task: Take out 20 Mall Cop Zombies (note: this quest is bugged and the Mall Cop Zombies must be killed while they are on their segway) Rewards: 650 Zombucks and 65 XP Icy Hot! Task: Plant five Chilly Peppers Rewards: 700 Zombucks and 70 XP Pool Grand Prix Task: Upgrade the Pool to Level 3 so Dave can Drive laps. Rewards: 700 Zombucks and 70 XP Frog Car Task: Upgrade Crazy Dave's Car to Level 3. Rewards: 700 Zombucks and 70 XP Bee Team Task:Reclaim the Sunny Lot to make things extra sunny! Rewards: 700 Zombucks and 70 XP Sunbody to Love Task: Place Twin Sunflowers in combat 10 times! Rewards: 750 Zombucks and 75 XP Life's a Gas Task: Take out 20 Gas Can Zombies for Dave' amusement. Rewards: 750 Zombucks and 75 XP Matilda What's a Plantagon? Task: Reclaim The Plantagon Lot! I Chews You Task: Beat Level 5 of The Boonies in Road Trip. Unlock a new plant (Wall-nut)! Rewards: 150 Zombucks and 15 XP Sneaky Zombies Task: Have at least 5 plants in town Defend against a zombie sneak attack! Rewards: 150 Zombucks and 15 XP Rescue Mission Task: Rescue Burt form Level 7 of Dire Spires! Rewards: 200 Zombucks and 20 XP Another Nut in the Wall Task: Place 2 Wall-nuts in town. Use Wall-nut in combat 3 times Rewards: 200 Zombucks and 20 XP Plantagon Again Task: Upgrade the Plantagon to Level 2! Vegetable Medley Task: Have 30 plants in town! Defend against a zombie sneak attack! Rewards: 400 Zombucks and 40 XP Fire Starter Task: Reclaim the Fire Station Lot! Rewards: 400 Zombucks and 40 XP Taco Truck Blues Task: Get the Broken Taco Cart from U of Z level 24! Rewards: 450 Zombucks and 45 XP Diving into Literacy! Task: Upgrade the Library to Level 2. Upgrade the Pool to Level 2 as long as you're at it. Rewards: 500 Zombucks and 50 XP Fixer-Upper Indeed Task: Upgrade Dave's Car to Level 2 Rewards: 500 Zombucks and 50 XP Plant 'em All! Task: Have 45 plants in town! Defend against a zombie sneak attack! Rewards: 450 Zombucks and 45 XP More Honey More Problems Task: Get the Honey from Level 26 of Mildew Meadow! Rewards: 550 Zombucks and 55 XP Mailing it In Task: Upgrade Post Office to Level 2 Rewards: 550 Zombucks and 55 XP Shoots and Ladders Task: Plant 5 Bamboo Shoots Rewards: 600 Zombucks and 60 XP More Fiery Station Task: Upgrade Fire Station to Level 2 Rewards: 600 Zombucks and 60 XP Plantagon Again and Again Task: Upgrade the Plantagon to Level 3 Rewards: 600 Zombucks and 60 XP Bee Gone! Task: Get the Bee-B-Gone from The Sand Dooms Level 26 Rewards: 700 Zombucks and 70 XP Gym Crush Task: Get in shape by taking out 20 Weightlifter Zombies! Rewards: 700 Zombucks and 70 XP Twinzies Task: Grow 10 Twin Sunflowers. Rewards: 750 Zombucks and 75 XP Burt Workshopped Task: Reclaim the Workshop Lot! Rewards: 250 Zombucks and 25 XP Workshoppifiation Task: Start repairing Burt's Workshop. Plant 5 Cherry Bombs to keep things juicy! Rewards: 250 Zombucks and 25 XP Decorations for Everyone Task: Add 5 Decorations to your town. Your choice! Rewards: 400 Zombucks and 40 XP Fire Station Elation Task: Start repairs on the Fire Station! Then plant 5 Magnet Plants! How do they work? Rewards: 450 Zombucks and 45 XP Upgrade it Till you Make it! Task: Upgrade a Summer Home to level 3, then upgrade the School to level 2! After that, build a Bus Station so we can upgrade it later! Bureaucrazier Task: Upgrade the Town Hall to level 2! Reward: 450 Zombucks and 45 XP Hot Enough for You? Task: Reclaim the Flaming Lot! Discover a HOT PLANT to help Burt with his welding! Rewards: 450 Zombucks and 45 XP More Decor Task: Add 5 Decorations to your town. Upgrade a Small House to Level 4. Rewards: 500 Zombucks and 50 XP Rough Housing Task: Upgrade a Summer Home to Level 4 and the Playhouse to Level 2 Rewards: 550 Zombucks and 55 XP I'm a Bee-liever Task: Reclaim The Bamboo Lot (so Burt can run away from bees). Rewards: 550 Zombucks and 55 XP Burt the Metrics Master Task: Upgrade the Town Hall and School to Level 3. Rewards: ??? Bee Prepared Task: Reclaim The Chilly Lot (so Burt can run away from the bees). Rewards: 650 Zombucks and 65 XP Power is Knowledge Task: Upgrade the library to Level 3. Rewards: 700 Zombucks and 70 XP Got Mail? Task: Upgrade the Post Office to Level 3 for slightly faster snail mail! Rewards: 750 Zombucks and 75 XP Dottie She Sought Sea Salt Task: Get Sea Salt for Matilda from Sweaty Palms Level 23! Rewards: 400 Zombucks and 40 XP Cafe Quest Task: Upgrade the cafe to Level 2 Rewards: 600 Zombucks and 60 XP Leave Me Bee! Task: Reclaim the Fitness Lot Rewards: 600 Zombucks and 60 XP Summer Limit Task: Upgrade a Summer Home to Level 5. Extra Summery. Rewards: 650 Zombucks and 65 XP The Teenager Problem Task: Have 75 plants in town and defend against a zombie sneak attack. (note: Dottie refers to the zombies as teenagers in this quest) Rewards: 650 Zombucks and 65 XP Cool Mint Flavor Task: Use Chilly Pepper in combat five times. Rewards: 700 Zombucks and 70 XP Rival Schools Task: Successfully defend against 3 "hooligan" sneak attacks. Attack your friends with "teenagers" 3 times! Rewards: 750 Zombucks and 75 XP The Show Must Go On! Task: Upgrade the Playhouse to Level 3. SO. MUCH. DRAMA! Rewards: 750 Zombucks and 75 XP Officer Ron Deputization Task: Get the Deputy Badge in Level 25 of Frostbite Falls. Rewards: 500 Zombucks and 50 XP Police Stationification Task: Let's get back that Police Station so we can DEPUTIZE you so you can place that Taco Truck in town for some reason! (reclaim The Police Station Lot) Rewards: One Taco Cart, 500 Zombucks and 50 XP Bees Knees Task: Get the Bee Hive from Grey Matter Gardens Level 26 Rewards: 600 Zombucks and 60 XP Cop it to Me Task: Upgrade the Police Station to Level 2! Rewards: 750 Zombucks and 75 XP Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures